1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus having a sensing unit configured to check a toner on a transfer belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is an apparatus designed to form an image on a printing medium. Types of image forming apparatus include a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multifunctional device having the functionalities of two or more of the printer, the copy machine, and the facsimile.
Such an image forming apparatus may include a body provided at one side thereof with an opening, and a side cover rotatably installed at the body to open and close the opening. The body may be provided at an inside thereof with a plurality of developing units to develop electrostatic latent images to visible images through toners according to colors, an exposure device to form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor of each of the developing units by irradiating light onto the photoconductor of the developing units, a transfer device to transfer the visible image developed on the photoconductor to the printing medium, and a fusing device to fix the toner to the printing medium.
The transfer device includes a transfer belt to receive a toner from the plurality of developing units to transfer the toner to the printing medium, a driving roller and a driven roller that may be disposed at an inner side of the transfer belt to rotate the transfer belt, and a guide roller to guide a portion of the transfer belt which moves toward the driving roller. A sensing unit may be disposed at a lower side of one portion of the transfer belt to check the toner on the transfer belt.